MR & MRS TRAVELISTA
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Mereka pasangan suami istri yang sangat menyukai petualangan. Mereka traveler sejati. Berbagai tempat mereka datangi juga berbagai kisah mereka alami saat mereka berkunjung di tempat berbeda dipenjuru dunia.# For Deathberry Challenge terinipirasi dari lagu yang berjudul It's Amazing-Jem, Cinnamons tea mempersembahkan sepenuh hati untuk minna, Happy reading..


**_Jiwa muda kita berkobar._**

 ** _Darah muda mengalir membara di tubuh kita. Kita masih muda._**

 ** _Kita merangkai mimpi menjadi kenyataan indah di masa depan, mengacuhkan segala rintangan yang menghadang._**

 ** _Berpetualang adalah jiwa kita._**

 ** _Berlarilah, kejarlah dan raihlah kesempatan itu. Kau tidak akan tahu hal 'menakjubkan' jika belum mencobanya.  
_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Cinnamons tea present,**

...

 **Mr & Mrs Travelista**

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo, jelas itu.**

 **Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Warning : Fic ini berisi OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, AU, dan sebagainya... Ah, mungkin juga...**

 **Genre : Romace, Familiy, campur deh..hahhaha**

 **Summarry** : Mereka pasangan suami istri yang sangat menyukai petualangan. Mereka traveler sejati. Berbagai tempat mereka datangi juga berbagai kisah mereka alami saat mereka berkunjung di tempat berbeda dipenjuru dunia.# For Deathberry Challenge terinipirasi dari lagu yang berjudul It's Amazing-Jem, Cinnamons tea mempersembahkan sepenuh hati untuk minna, Happy reading..

* * *

.

.

 **15 April 2000, Rusia.**

Disebuah halte di pinggiran kota St Petersburgh, terdapat dua orang anak manusia yang terlihat duduk bersantai menanti bus datang. Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki adalah nama mereka. Terlihat dari namanya, mereka bukanlah penduduk asli negara Rusia. Tentu saja, karena mereka sebenarnya adalah wisatawan dari Jepang yang sedang bekerja sebagai _tour guide_. Disinilah mereka, berencana melakukan wisata malam hanya berdua saja tanpa di temani rombongan tour yang mereka bawa.

"Ichi, mumpung kita sedang berada di Rusia, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Ya, anggap saja wisata malam. Mumpung ini bukan jam kerja." Gadis bersurai raven itu sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi membujuk rekan kerjanya agar mau menemaninya jalan-jalan, namun sang rekan kerja yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki sedang bingung menentukan kemana mereka akan pergi.

Ichigo Kurosaki, sang patner kerja Rukia Kuchiki hanya mengendus kesal. Patnernya itu bener-benar membuat repot dirinya dengan menyuruhnya berpikir disaat seperti ini. "Jangan berisik midget, aku sedang berpikir," ucap Ichigo kesal. Ia tidak sadar jika ucapannya barusan menyinggung sang patner.

Duaghh

Suara pukulan terdengar keras. Ichigo yang merasa kepalanya mendapat hantaman dari tangan mungil patnernya langsung memegang kepalanya. "Ough. Sialan," ucap Ichigo mengumpat kesal.

"Rasakan, baka. Salah siapa memanggilku seperti itu," ucap Rukia kesal.

"Kau ini perempuan tapi tenaga mirip gorila," protes Ichigo masih memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Makanya jangan memanggilku seperti itu." Rukia menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia masih sedikit kesal dengan panggilan yang di sebutkan Ichigo.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak ada diantara merekapun yang membuka suara. Mereka masih memperhatikan jalan raya di depan mereka yang semakin malam justru semakin ramai.

"Ayo ikut aku," ucap Ichigo membuka suara. Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Rukia.

Rukia yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya mengikuti langkah Ichigo. "Tunggu, Ichi. Kita sebenarnya akan kemana?" tanya Rukia mengikuti Ichigo dari belakang.

"Aku dengar di sekitar daerah ini terdapat istana Peterhorf yang besok akan kita kunjungi. Aku hanya penasaran ingin melihatnya dari luar," ucap Ichigo antusias. Rukiapun mengikuti langkah Ichigo dari belakang.

Suasana yang semula hening, kini kembali mencair. Ichigo dan Rukia bahkan melupakan keributan kecil yang mereka buat. Mereka masih berjalan, namun kali ini mereka berjalan beriringan. "Hei, benarkah? Aku lupa membaca list kunjungan kita, Ichi," kata Rukia santai.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Rukia. "Apa kau selalu seperti itu saat bekerja, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Hehehe, kadang-kadang." Ichigo yang mendapat jawaban enteng dari Rukia hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Ia juga tak habis pikir akan mendapat patner kerja seaneh seperti Rukia, meskipun begitu Ichigo merasa nyaman berpatner dengan Rukia.

"Lihat, kita sudah sampai," ucap Ichigo antusias. Rukia menoleh ke arah pandangan Ichigo. Ichigo dan Rukia terpukau dengan pandangan di depannya. Ya, mereka telah sampai di depan Istana Peterhorf yang terkenal itu.

"Huh, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa masuk kedalam," keluh Rukia pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ichigo membenarkan ucapan Rukia.

Ichigo mengerti perasaan Rukia. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin masuk kedalam istana itu namun karena jam berkunjung telah habis, mereka hanya bisa memandangnya dari luar. "Tidak usah kecewa, besok juga kita akan masuk kedalam. Anggap saja ini pemanasan sebelum berpetualang ke dalam istana, Rukia."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali ke Rusia, Ichi?"

"Tidak. Coba jelaskan alasanmu, Rukia."

"Karena aku ingin merasakan atmosfer Grand duchess Anastasia Nicolaievna Romanov saat mengunjungi istana Peterhorf. Aku memang tidak menguasai pelajaran sejarah, namun ketika aku membaca sebuah buku yang menceritakan kisah hidup Anastasia, aku jadi tertarik."

"Ya ampun. Kenapa alasan kita sama?" ucap Ichigo antusias.

"Maksudmu, Ichi?"

"Aku mengagumi sosok Anastasia Nicolaievna Romanov. Aku juga bingung, kenapa diantara keempat putri Tsar Nicholas II, hanya Anastasia yang membuatku penasaran."

"Apa ini karena kematiannya begitu misterius, Ichi?"

"Aku rasa lebih dari itu."

Rukia dan Ichigo masih berdiri di tempat yang sama. Mereka juga masih sama-sama diam memandang istana megah di depan mereka.

"Kau tahu, di balik misteriusnya Anastasia, Rukia?"

"Apa?"

"Ia merupakan sosok polos anak kecil. Ia pandai dan lebih suka memanjat pohon dari pada belajar. Anastasia adalah seorang putri yang bahkan mampu membuat setiap orang penasaran hingga akhir hayatnya. "

"Kau benar, Ichi. Bahkan aku yang hidup bukan di zaman _Renaissance_ saat itu, sampai sekarang masih penasaran akan kisah hidup sang _duchess_." Keheningan kembali tercipta bahkan angin malam yang menerpa mereka tak sanggup memecah keheningan.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke hotel," ajak Ichigo pada patnernya.

.

.

Esok hari yang di nanti. Rombongan _tour_ yang di pandu Ichigo dan Rukia telah berada di dalam istana Peterhorf. Para rombongan tampak antusias menyelusuri bagian dari istana peninggalan dinasti Romanov itu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan arsitektur bangunan di istana ini.

"Ini sungguh luar biasa. Tidak bisa aku bayangkan sebelumnya jika aku akan mengunjungi tempat di mana Anastasia di lahirkan," ucap Ichigo bahagia.

"Kau bahagia bisa mewujudkan mimpimu selama ini, Ichi?"

"Tentu saja. Akupun sama sepertimu. Ini sungguh menakjubkan."

"Ayo kita selfie,Rukia." Mereka tak lupa mengabadikan moment itu dengan berselfie ria. Entah apa maksdunya, yang jelas mereka ingin membuat kenangan indah saat berada di Rusia khususnya di istana Peterhorf.

"Cherrsss!"

Rukia dan Ichigo tersenyum. Keduanya mungkin tak akan pernah melupakan tempat ini untuk selamanya. Ya, mungkin pengalaman ini akan ia ceritakan kelak jika sudah memiliki anak.

.

.

* * *

 **1 April 2003, Phuket, Thailand**

Suara ombak di pesisir pantai Phuket memecah keheningan malam. Pantai itu terlihat sepi. Maklum saja, hari telah beranjak malam. Angin malam lumayan berhemus kencang di pesisir pantai itu, tak membuat seorang turis berwarga negara Jepang yang diketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki meninggalkan pantai itu. Pemuda bersurai secerah mentari itu menatap kosong ombak yang menerpa telapak kakinya.

Ichigo saat ini memang tengah berlibur di Thailand seorang diri. Tanpa di temani seseorang dan memang hal itu yang ia inginkan. Jauh dari orang-orang yang menekannya. Sebenarnya liburannya kali adalah untuk menenangkan pikiran karena masalah yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lalukan, Tuhan? Apa hanya sampai di sini saja aku bertahan? Bisakah aku memulainya lagi?" ucap Ichigo bermonolog.

Hening. Ichigo kembali menatap langit berbintang di pantai itu. Secara seksama, ia memperhatikan bintang yang berkilau di pekatnya langit malam. Ingatannya kembali ketika ia memulai mendirikan perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang jasa pariwisata tiga tahun lalu.

Awalnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaannya dan memutuskan mendirikan perusahaan kecil di bidang jasa pariwisata itu. Ichigo mulai memberanikan diri memulai usahanya dari hasil kerja kerasnya dulu selama menjadi _tour guide._ Awalnya memang tidak mudah, namun seiring berjalannya waktu usaha yang ia rintis membuahkan hasil hingga pada suatu hari salah seorang staf keuangan menggelapkan uang perusahaan yang ia rintis itu.

Ichigo mengalami kebangkrutan. Hampir sebagian modal usahanya raib di korupsi oleh keuangan tersebut. Pemuda itu benar-benar terpuruk. Ia begitu terpukul, ditambah lagi ia harus terpaksa mengurangi jumlah karyawan akibat kebangkrutannya.

Keheningan lagi-lagi masih menemani Ichigo di pantai Phuket itu. Dalam pikirannya, ia selalu bertanya-tanya apa salahnya sehingga ia harus mengalami kegagalan seperti ini. Ichigo terus berpikir namun tak mampu menemukan jawaban yang selama ini ia cari.

Drrrttt..drrrttt

"Ada apa menghubungiku?" ucap Ichigo begitu mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam.

"Kau dimana?" tanya seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Aku berada di tempat yang jauh. Sudah ya. Aku sedang sibuk," ucap Ichigo kesal

Tut..tut..tut..tut

Ichigo mematikan sambungan telepone secara sepihak. Hal itu membuat seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon menggerutu kesal karena sikap Ichigo yang seenaknya mematikan telepon. Tanpa Ichigo sadari, sejak tadi ada seorang wanita yang tengah mengawasinya. Ia adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Baka, jeruk!" suara teriakan terdengar dari indera pendengaran Ichigo. Ichigo lantas menoleh kearah belakang memastikan suara itu. Mata terbelalak lebar. Ia melihat Rukia Kuchiki berdiri di belakangnya.

"Rukia?" ucap Ichigo heran.

Rukia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo yang berdiri mematung menatapnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau berlibur kemari?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan stress tanpa diganggu olehmu," celetuk Ichigo tanpa dosa.

"Ck, katakan saja kau itu menghindar dari masalah, Ichi."

"Kau tahu apa, midget. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

Rukia terdiam. Baru kali ini ia tidak marah ketika Ichigo memanggilnya midget. Rukia paham dengan situasi yang dihadapi Ichigo saat ini. Sebagai seorang teman, ia ikut merasa sedih melihat Ichigo terpuruk seperti ini.

"Kau boleh menangis di depanku jika kau mau. Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan lukamu di depanku, Ichi. Kau sahabatku, aku percaya kau bisa melalui semuanya."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar perkataan Rukia. Ucapan Rukia membuatnya sadar jika masalah itu harus di hadapi dan diselesaikan, bukan di tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa tindakan.

Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Rukia dan mendekapnya kedalam pelukan hangat. "Terima kasih, Rukia. Maaf, aku terlalu _childish_. Kau benar, aku memang harus mengatasinya bukan malah lari seperti ini," kata Ichigo lirih.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Selalu ada jalan menuju roma, bukan?" ucap Rukia meyakinkan. Tangan mungil gadis itu kemudian membalas pelukan Ichigo. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Ichigo dan meyakinkannya untuk selalu optimis dan berusaha lebih baik.

"Terima kasih banyak."

"Ini _sunflower_ untukmu. Kau selalu memberiku bunga ini, kan jika aku sedih."

"Kau mengingatnya, Rukia?"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan menyimpan bunga pertama yang pernah kau berikan padaku, baka."

"Terima kasih telah menyimpannya."

.

.

* * *

 **2 Mei 2004,** **Museum Reina Sofia, Madrid**

"Ichi, kenapa kau memandang lukisan itu sampai tak berkedip begitu?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai raven yang sedang asik selfie di depan sebuah lukisan.

"Aku sedang mengagumi karya Piccaso," ucap Ichigo singkat.

"Memang siapa Piccaso? Apa dia seniman terkenal?" tanya Rukia malas.

"Namanya Pablo Ruiz Piccaso. Ia merupakan seniman terkenal karena aliran kubisme pada abad 20, Rukia."

"Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak begitu ngerti soal seni."

"Makanya perbanyak membaca buku. Piccaso itu seniman jenius. Karyanya bahkan benilai tinggi. Karyanya yang berjudul _La Reve_ bahkan ditawar dengan harga yang sangat fantastis dan juga-

"Ah sudah lah Ichi. Aku bosan mendengarnya. Kau itu tiap kali kita berkunjung ke museum selalu asyik sendiri." Rukia sedikit bosan mendengar penjelasan Ichigo yang begitu antusias menceritakan Pablo Piccaso.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sedikit tersinggung ucapan Rukia, Ichigo berusaha sabar menghadapi rekan kerjanya itu.

"Kau selalu saja berkata seni itulah, sejarah itulah itu sangat membosankan baka."

"Ow, jadi kau keberatan jika aku menceritakan semua itu padamu?"

"Memang iya. Kau marah ha?" ucap Rukia membentak.

"Tentu saja aku marah. Kau tahu, Seorang _guide_ harus memiliki pengetahuan luas. Kalau kau tidak memiliki pengetahuan yang luas, pulang saja. Kau tidak pantas menjadi _guide_ jika kau berotak dangkal." Ichigo lantas meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung. Ia benar-benar kesal. Ia menganggap bahwa Rukia selama ini hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan saja, sedangkan Rukia, ia hanya bersikap acuh.

.

.

Bus yang membawa rombongan _tour_ telah tiba di depan hotel. Ichigo kemudian ikut turun dari bus dan segera masuk ke dalam hotel untuk beristirahat. Raut lelah terlihat jelas di wajah Ichigo, ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur setelah ini.

"Kita perlu bicara Ichigo," ajak Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Aku capek. Besok saja," kilah Ichigo.

Melihat raut wajah Ichigo, Rukia tampak kecewa. "Kau marah?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tidak marah jika idolaku diremehkan begitu saja, ha?" jawab Ichigo kesal.

"Ya ampun, Ichi. Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali. Piccaso hanya seorang seniman dan kau marah padaku hanya karena aku mengabaikan ceritamu tentang Piccaso?"

"Bagimu ia memang hanya seorang seniman, tapi bagiku dia adalah inspirasi, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Kau menyebalkan, Ichigo."

"Kau juga Rukia Kuchiki." Setelah perdebatan itu keduanya berpisah. Mereka kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Keduanya saling memalingkan muka. Mereka benar-benar merasa kesal atas perdebatan tadi.

.

.

Pagi hari sebelum meninggalkan Madrid, Rukia lagi-lagi menemui Ichigo yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia menyapanya pemuda itu dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"Maaf soal kemarin, Ichi."

Ichigo menganggkat kepalanya. "Aku memaafkanmu, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku sudah terbiasa di abaikan seorang wanita."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah, aku juga ingin minta maaf padamu, Rukia." Keduanya tersenyum. Akhirnya masalah mereka terselesaikan juga. Baik Ichigo dan Rukia merasa lega karena telah berbaikan. Kini mereka berjanji untuk saling memahami perasaan satu sama lain.

.

.

* * *

 **13 Juli 2006, Sunflower Fields, Tuscany-Italia**

"Ichi, mengayuh sepedanya hati-hati ya. Aku takut jatuh."

"Tenang saja, Rukia. Jika kau takut, kau boleh berpegangan."

"Ck, alasan."

"Dan kau tahu itu."

Mengendus geli, pasangan kekasih yang baru saja jadian ini sesekali terkekeh geli ketika sedang menaiki sepeda di sebuah area ladang bunga matahari. Sang pemuda, Ichigo Kurosaki kemudian memulai mengayuh sepeda yang ia pinjam dari pamannya. Ia berencana mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan di ladang bunga matahari milik pamannya yang tak jauh dari rumah di daerah Tuscany, Italia. Mumpung mereka berdua sedang mengambil cuti kerja, Ichigo mengajak kekasihnya itu berkeliling Italia.

"Apa masih lama, Ichi?"

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Rukia masih setia berpegangan di perut Ichigo. Selama perjalanan menuju ladang bunga matahari. Irisnya menatap kagum akan pemandangan yang mereka lalui selama perjalanan. Ia tampak puas.

"Kita sudah sampai. Turunlah, Rukia."

"Eh, cepat sekali. Aku kira tempat ini sangat jauh."

Ichigo terkekeh. Tangannya kemudian membelai lemut pucuk kepala Rukia. "Ayo kita kesana," tunjuk Ichigo ke arah ladang.

"Let's go, dear."

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup diantara hamparan ladang bunga matahari di Tuscany, Italia. Ladang bunga matahari ini merupakan salah satu tempat romantis di Italia. Di musim panas kali ini, bunga matahari mekar dengan indahnya. Maka, tidak heran jika daya tarik inilah yang membuat sebagian orang ingin menikmati suasana alami khas Tuscany.

Rukia dan Ichigo kemudian berjalan berkeliling melihat keindahan hamparan luas bunga matahari di depannya. Sesekali mereka berlari berkejar-kejaran bertingkah layaknya anak kecil. Bener-benar seperti bukan orang dewasa, pikir orang-orang yang saat itu melihat mereka bekejar-kejaran.

.

.

"Aku capek. Ayo kita duduk di bangku itu," ucap Rukia.

"Ide bagus. Sekalian saja buka bekal yang kau buat tadi pagi, Rukia."

"Hahaha, rupanya kau sudah lapar ya, Ichi."

"Tentu saja, Chappy." Mereka tertawa. Meski sudah lama mengenal, mereka masih saja memanggil julukan aneh yang mereka buat. Sungguh pasangan yang unik. Saling mengejek dan akhirnya menjadi pasangan kekasih.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang di bawah pohon Mapple. Pohon itu penanda bahwa tempat itu merupakan area ladang paman Ichigo yang bernama Kaein Shiba. Di batas inilah, Ichigo leluasa menikmati ladang bunga matahari tanpa di ganggu.

"Ini pizza dan bentonya, Ichi."

"Wah, kau buat bekal banyak ya?"

"Um. Makanlah, dijamin enak."

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang." Rukia tampak berpikir. Ia kemudian mengingat bekal yang sejak kemarin ia persiapkan.

"Ck, tenang saja. Aku sudah membawa _red wine_ itu kok."

Ichigo tampak puas. Menikmati bekal makan siang bersama orang yang paling ia cintai, ditambah lagi suasana musim panas di tengah-tengah ladang bunga matahari. Ah, tak lupa _red wine_ favorit mereka. Suasana yang begitu sempurna bukan. Tentu saja pasangan lain mungkin sangat ingin menikmati moment-moment ini seperti mereka.

"Ah, kenyang. Terima kasih bekalnya, dear. Ini sungguh enak," puji Ichigo. Rukia yang mendengar pujian dari kekasihnya itu tersipu malu. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi pipi Rukia.

"Apa kau masih ingat saat kita meributkan tentang Piccaso, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo membuka memori saat mereka berada di Madrid.

"Ingat kok. Saat itu kita masih sangat egois."

"Hahaha, aku sebenarnya juga menyesal telah membentakmu saat itu, Rukia."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak minta maaf terlebih dulu, baka?"

"Itu karena aku ingin memberimu pelajaran."

"Ck. Jangan bilang kau gengsi meminta maaf terlebih dahulu ya?" tebak Rukia.

"Begitulah."

"Kau tahu? Setelah kau marah gara-gara Piccaso, sesampainya di kamar hotel waktu itu, aku langsung _browsing_ mengenai biografi Piccaso."

"Lalu apa yang kau temukan, Rukia?"

"Aku mengetahui banyak hal tentang Piccaso, Ichi. Mungkin salah satunya ia seorang yang melankolis, berkepribadian kuat, egois dan bebas. Aku rasa ia mirip denganmu."

"Aku anggap pujian, Rukia."

Ichigo tersenyum. Kekasihnya ini banyak sekali belajar dari sebuah masalah. Ya, itulah yang dia inginkan. Ichigo menginginkan Rukia untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang banyak hal. Ichigo ingin Rukia selalu memperluas wawasannya.

"Kau mau aku tuangkan _red winenya_ ke gelas Ichi?" ucap Rukia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boleh."

Rukia kemudian menuangkan red wine tersebut ke dalam dua gelas yang telah ia persiapkan di rumah Kaein. Ia kemudian menyerahkan gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah itu pada kekasihnya. Ichigo menerimanya dengan senyum terpatri di bibirnya, dan lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa menahan nafas ketika Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ah, nikmat seperti biasa. Pamanku benar-benar pembuat red wine yang _briliant_."

"Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan red wine yang sering kita coba, Ichi."

Mereka kembali menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisi _red wine_ itu dan meneguknya secara perlahan. Konon jika mereka menggoyang-goyangkan gelas yang berisi _red wine_ , cita rasanya akan keluar.

Ichigo yang masih menikmati _red winenya_ bersama Rukia terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Sebuah ide lama terbesit di benak pikiran Ichigo. Ia sudah lama ingin mengutarakan hal ini pada kekasihnya. Mungkin saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya pada Rukia.

"Rukia? bagaimana kalau kita segera menikah di tahun ini?" ucap Ichigo mantap.

Sang kekasih yang mendengar ucapan pemuda di sampingnya sontak langsung tersedak bersamaan dengan lamaran mengejutkan dari sang kekasih. "Uhuk-uhuk.. Barusan kau bilang apa tadi, Ichi?"

"Menikah, chibi. Apa harus aku ulang sekali lagi, ha?"

"Kita masih muda, Ichi." Rukia masih terkejut dengan lamaran yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Lantas kenapa kalau kita masih muda? Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" tanya Ichigo tak suka.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja-

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku masih ingin menikmati hidup, baka! Aku masih ingin menikmati jalan-jalan keliling dunia, menikmati berbagai jenis wine bersamamu. Jika kita menikah muda, kita pasti akan cepat bercerai karena ego jiwa muda masing-masing di antara kita. Aku tidak ingin menjadi janda di usia muda," ucap Rukia memberi jawaban.

"Hei, bukankah traveler dengan pasangan hidupmu justru malah asyik, Rukia," kata Ichigo sedikit menggoda.

Hening, ucapan Ichigo ada benarnya. Jika pasangan suami istri traveler ke berbagai penjuru dunia tentu bukan masalah justru malah menambah seru suasana.

"Hei, apa lamaranku di tolak? Kau masih ragu?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. Ia kemudian beralih menatap wajah kekasih yang sedang menanti jwabannya. Bagi Rukia, Ichigo adalah seseorang yang mampu membuatnya nyaman. Entah sihir apa yang Ichigo berikan, namun semua yang Ichigo lakukan untuknya begitu berarti dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku menerima lamaranmu,Ichi."

"Benarkah? Kau serius menerima lamaranku, Rukia?"

"Umm.. aku yakin dengan keputusanku menerimamu, Ichi."

"Arigatou, Rukia." Ichigo lantas merengkuh tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Ia begitu bahagia. Impiannya sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Ya, Rukia adalah nafasnya, ia tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

 **23 Oktober 2010 Tokyo, Jepang**

"Baiklah tuan dan nyonya Kurosaki sebentar lagi acara _on-air_ akan segera mulai. Persiapkan diri anda ya," kata seorang crew di acara _talk show_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Ichigo tenang. Ini pertama kalinya ia dan istrinya di undang di acara televisi. Mereka sebenarnya sedikit gugup, namun hal itu sirna ketika tangan mungil istrinya meyakinkan bahwa setelah acara ini berakhir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Beberapa menit menunggu, acara _talk show_ dibuka oleh sambutan presenter dan tepuk tangan penonton yang hadir di acara yang sedang memiliki _ratting_ tertinggi di Jepang. Acara ini sangat digemari pemirsa kerena mengulas sisi lain kehidupan para tokoh berpengaruh.

"Tuan dan nyonya Kurosaki, saya sangat senang sekali bisa mengundang anda di acara kami pada malam hari ini," ucap sang presenter bernama Keigo Asano.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak atas undangannya, Keigo-san," ucap Ichigo ramah.

"Baru-baru ini, anda berdua menjadi _trending topic_ di beberapa media sosial. Bagaimana anda menanggapi fenomena itu, Kurosaki-san?" tanya Keigo Asano sang presenter.

"Kami sangat terkejut. Bahkan sebenarnya kami belum mengetahui jika nama kami menjadi _trending topic_ di _social media_ ," ucap Rukia santai.

"Benarkah itu? bisa ceritakan bagaimana anda tahu dan tiba-tiba terkenal di _social media,_ Kurosaki-san?"

"Ayah serta teman-temanku yang membertiahukan hal itu pada kami. Kami juga tidak menyangka jika video yang kami unggah saat travelling begitu banyak di kunjungi," ungkap Ichigo jujur.

"Kurosaki-san, kami banyak menerima pertanyaan dari twitter nih. Banyak sekali diantara para pemirsa yang bertanya bagaimana awalnya anda dan istri mengelilingi berbagai tempat di dunia bersama ke empat anak kembar anda yang masih kecil?" tanya Keigo lagi.

"Awalnya kami sendiri berprofesi sebagai _tour guide_ , lama kelamaan profesi itu membawa kami ke berbagai tempat di dunia. Sejak itu kami bertekat untuk terus berkeliling dunia dengan membawa budaya Jepang di mata dunia," ucap Rukia diplomatis.

"Apa saat ini anda masih menggeluti profesi awal anda sebagai _tour guide_?"

"Kami sudah tidak lagi berprofesi sebagai _guide_ ," kata Ichigo jujur.

"Lalu sekarang anda bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Ya sebagai bos. Untungnya kami punya tenaga _guide_ yang handal, jadi kami bisa tinggal mengawasi dan memantau kinerjanya saja," ucap Ichigo enteng.

"Bisa ceritakan bagian yang itu, Kurosaki-san?" pinta Keigo penasaran.

"Saat sebelum kami menikah , aku memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah agen perjalanan. Istriku saat itu juga membantuku dalam mengelolanya. Kami menghadapi banyak rintangan, sampai akhirnya bisa seperti sekarang," ucap Ichigo.

"Rukia-san benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa ya," ucap Keigo kagum.

"Ah, biasa saja, tapi terima kasih pujiannya," ucap Rukia tersipu malu.

" Untung saja istriku tipe orang yang sabar dan pekerja keras, maka dari itu aku bersyukur memilik istri, patner dan ibu dari anak-anakku yang begitu hebat. Dialah yang selalu mendukungku jika aku terpuruk," ucap Ichigo bangga.

"Anda sungguh beruntung memiliki istri seperti Rukia-san," ucap sang _presenter_.

 _Talk show_ itu masih berlangsung seru. Acara yang di pandu oleh presenter kocak bernama Keigo Asano ini sedikit berbeda dari episode-episode sebelumnya. Maklum saja, _guest stars_ kali ini merupakan orang paling berpengaruh dalam bisnis pariwisata di Jepang, maka tak heran jika banyak sekali masyarakat dan penonton yang penasaran dengan kehidupan sosok Rukia dan Ichigo Kurosaki sebagai seorang pebisnis sukses.

"Oya, nyonya Kurosaki yang saya dengar dari para narasumber yang kami temui, dulunya sebelum anda berprofesi sebagai fotografer dan penulis, anda juga seorang _tour guide_?"

"Itu memang benar, saya dan suami juga dulunya bekerja di tempat yang sama sebagai _tour guide._ Saat itu saya memang mencintai profesi saya, namun saya juga tidak bisa melepas hobi memotret dan menulis."

"Apa anda tidak lelah? Anda seorang istri dan ibu sekaligus penulis dan fotografer. Apa suami anda tidak pernah memarahi anda?"

"Pernah sih, tapi itu wajar jika seorang suami menegur istrinya yang terlalu sibuk," ucap Rukia tertawa. Pernyataan Rukia ini tak pelak membuat gelak tawa para penonton yang hadir di studio itu. Ichigo yang berada disamping Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan istrinya itu.

"Dia terkadang sering lupa membuatkanku kopi atau sekedar minum _wine_ bersama saat anak-anak telah terlelap, "sambung Ichigo.

"Ya ampun, ini semakin menarik sekali, pemirsa." Keigo Asano sungguh takjub dengan pasangan pebisnis di hadapannya ini. Ia sangat beruntung bisa membawakan acara ini dan _guest stars_ yang menjadi inspirasinya selama ini.

Acara _talk show_ itu akhirnya selesai setelah Keigo Asano itu memberikan sebuah _gift_ yang di bungkus di dalam kotak kado. Saat Ichigo dan Rukia membukanya, mereka tampak terkejut melihat isi di dalam kotak itu. _Sun flower, red wine_ juga sebuah foto saat mengunjungi istana Peterhorf di Rusia. Rukia dan Ichigo tampak tersenyum malu. Ketiga benda ini mengingatkan kenangan masa lalu saat mereka pacaran.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah bersedia hadir mengisi acara kami, Kurosaki," ucap sang produser bernama Shinji Hirako.

"Lain kali jika ratting acaramu itu tinggi karena kehadiran kami, kau harus mentraktir kami, kuning," ucap Ichigo terkekeh.

"Tentu saja, baka."

"Kami harus pulang, Shinji. Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Rukia pamit.

"Rukia, apa sebaiknya kita bulan madu lagi ke Tuscany dan Madrid lagi, hm?" goda Ichigo.

"Haha, itu bisa kita atur. Kau hanya perlu membawa bunga matahari dan _red wine_ seperti biasa, Ichi," ucap Rukia tersenyum.

Ichigo mendecih pelan. Istrinya ini memang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. "Ck, seperti ritual saja, ya?"

"Seperti itulah kita, dear," ucap Rukia enteng.

"Baiklah, . Aku putuskan bulan depan bulan madu ke dua ke Tuscany dan Madrid. Untuk sementara biarlah anak-anak ikut kakeknya ke Paris."

"Hihihi..aku setuju. Kita perlu untuk waktu berdua saja, Ichi."

 **Owari**

A/n: kayaknya nggak nyambung nih sama temanya...wkwkwk.. ya sudah lah... akika kabur dulu... happy IchiRuki days minna...

THANKS FOR READING N SEE U...


End file.
